


Nine Years Old Spoiled Pretty

by thesoldierwithredstar



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, HAWKEYES - Freeform, Hawkeye - Freeform, Purple, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, hawkeye squared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoldierwithredstar/pseuds/thesoldierwithredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For about the last ten years, Clint has seen a little flower on a freckled shoulder, though the colors are odd too be real, but he knows the flower is some kind of a pink or purple. He sees the sign in his dreams, his soulmate's sign, a purple flower on smooth skin, before waking up, panting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Years Old Spoiled Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> @theholyfandoms , thank you very much for editing this.

 

 

For about the last ten years, Clint has seen a little flower on a freckled shoulder, though the colors are odd too be real, but he knows the flower is some kind of a pink or purple. He sees the sign in his dreams, his soulmate's sign, a purple flower on smooth skin, before waking up, panting.

He needs her, or him, whoever that is. He can tell his soulmate must be around nine or something, because the skin looks so young, he even gets suspicious if it's really a soulmate dream, and hopes it won't be awkward, when they find each other--if that ever happens.

He gets up and goes to the bathroom, boxers down to sit on the toilet seat, eyes locked on the little bullseye mark on the inner side of his left ankle, wondering if that mark's talking to someone during their dreams, then haunting them when they wake up. He shakes his head, reminding himself that there are seven billion people on earth, and only some of them are lucky to find their soulmates.

Three days later, he wakes up abruptly because of the same dream. In this dream it is revealed that she also has black, long hair that falls around her shoulders perfectly, _nice detail._.. That narrows the search down to about three billion?, if not more.

He sighs and gets up, remembering he had to buy some coffee. He wants to drive there to keep his mind busy and keeps his focus on the road. So, he goes a Starbucks that's an hour away from his apartment, to get his morning coffee.

He's ready to leave, just waiting for the barista to slip up and call him "CUNT?". The only reason he hates his name, is that it isn't suitable to be written quickly.

A joyful laughter rises from one of the tables as he grabs his coffee, scowling. He glares at the table grumpily, because, hell, his system needs coffee to function properly and he hasn't had any today.

The laughter stops immediately. When he takes a look at the table, he freezes, feeling as if he'd been shot in the chest. He can see the freckles showing through the shoulder length black hair.  He can see the little purple lilac smiling at him from under her thin blouse strap. He knows they both froze, and are staring each other with their cups of coffee in their hands.

Clint swallows, all this time he's had someone to wonder about in  those little dreams. He can tell she's recognized him, from what must've been her dreams. Otherwise a pair of blue eyes couldn't sparkle that bright. He smiles, finding it to be the perfect time not to run away, not anymore, and he walks towards her table to introduce himself.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard that soulmate marks appear around age ten, based on that information. First time writing a soulmate story, please feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes.


End file.
